<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whistle-stop tour | yuuki makoto by nihilisten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843452">whistle-stop tour | yuuki makoto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten'>nihilisten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my reader inserts [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Musical References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll never know what they are or care in it's escapable view.<br/>There's no escape. So few in fear give in a changing value.</p><p>[yuuki makoto/reader]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Persona 3 Protagonist/Reader, Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my reader inserts [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whistle-stop tour | yuuki makoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was never seen without his mp3 player.</p><p>Not that there was anything unusual or weird about that; he wasn’t special in that regard. If one took a glance at any given group of teenagers, at least half of them would usually have earphones in, that’s just how it was. The reasons to the popularity of music among young people could be numerous – relaxation, killing time, desire for isolation, avoiding human interaction… And so on.</p><p>Which is why seeing Y/N roaming about the school with a pair of earbuds in piqued his curiosity, if only a little.</p><p>She was his classmate, seated in the back of the classroom. Whenever he’d discreetly glance over his shoulder to look at her, she was always scribbling on the margins of her notebook, napping, or staring out of the window as if thinking of something intently. Taking quietness to the extreme, she never talked to anyone and seemed to have no friends whatsoever; attended no clubs, and even when a teacher asked her a question, the answer she’d give was barely audible. Decent grades, like she studied just enough not to draw attention to herself for both slacking off and acing the tests. Always wore a slightly tired expression and all her movements looked fidgety as though she was afraid to let her guard down. Due to that unapproachable aura, other classmates would sometimes gossip in wonder and point their fingers, but most of the time Y/N’s existence was like a bruise – remembered when you bumped it on accident and forgotten for the rest of the time.</p><p>What a weirdo.</p><p>That’s what most people probably called her – weirdo, loner, downer. Being on the aloof side himself, Makoto could somewhat relate, but at the same time, he didn’t consider Y/N similar to him. Not at all.</p><p>Clearly, something was not right about her. That apathetic look on her face (please, don’t let it be <em>that</em> kind of apathy…), that jumpiness of hers whenever someone shifted their attention to her – it took a blind man not to notice the girl was troubled somehow. Maybe her parents neglected her, or maybe she was ill. Whatever it was, it was clear as a day and Makoto felt only slightly annoyed that no teacher ever approached her about it. Wasn’t that their job along with teaching?</p><p>Then again, she would likely dodge all questions and gloss it over. It was no use trying to talk to her, especially as a mere stranger.</p><p>So when one afternoon he saw Y/N in the Power Records, Makoto only hesitated for a second.</p><p>It’s not like he wasn’t a frequent visitor there. As someone who adored music in every type and form, who had dozens of CDs at home and thousands of files saved on his mp3 player, such a place was nothing short of a sanctuary. The staff liked him because he’d often ask for recommendations and sunk a lot of money in their store; he also had a nodding acquaintance with several other audiophiles in Iwatodai. This lead to the conclusion that Y/N didn’t frequent the place for the sole reason that he’d never seen her there before.</p><p>With such pondering twirling in his mind, Makoto entered the store. Mayumi, the girl who worked there on Tuesdays, greeted him with a smile.</p><p>Away, Y/N seemed completely absorbed in the electronic part of the store, reading the labels with utmost care as if to remember each name, each title. Makoto walked there. Might as well check out that new album he’d been interested in.</p><p>He stopped at the side of the shelf Y/N was at.</p><p>There was an awkward silence.</p><p>As he casually skimmed through albums neatly lined up, Y/N could be heard sucking in a sharp breath. Even from the distance he could feel her tense up. Was her social anxiety that bad? Makoto glanced at her sideways; their gazes met for a split second and then she abruptly turned away, hair falling on her face as if to hide. Earbuds dangled around her neck and her palms tightened their grip on a CD she was holding.</p><p>New Order, Makoto noticed absent-mindedly.</p><p>He probably should have felt wrong for startling her like that, but all he felt was a peculiar type of satisfaction – he’d never looked into her eyes before, and now he even knew the type of music she was into. That already seemed like more than anyone had ever witnessed about Y/N.</p><p>His voice came out before he could realise.</p><p>“Good choice. Their bass lines are so haunting.”</p><p>Almost as surprised as he was, Y/N raised her face to look at him, wide-eyed.</p><p>Makoto bit the inside of his cheek. Was that too straightforward? Did he scare her off? That’s what he thought, but upon shifting his gaze back at her, she only stood there – shocked indeed, yet the usual cautiousness was gone from her face, if only briefly. She looked more curious than anything else now, as if she’d just seen the most bizarre phenomenon.</p><p>Her mouth opened to say something and then she hesitated. Makoto waited, but no words were spoken. Finally, Y/N let out a sigh, troubled expression returning onto her features; she put the CD back where it came from and turned away to leave.</p><p>This time Makoto didn’t falter.</p><p>“You’re not buying?”</p><p>Y/N stopped in her tracks, remaining turned away. This is when she spoke to him for the first time.</p><p>“What’s the point?”</p><p>The simplicity and honesty of that question took Makoto aback, though he wouldn’t show that. As his gaze bore holes in Y/N’s back, he realised that the answer was, indeed, equally simple.</p><p>“Why do you need a point? The only point is wanting to listen to it.”</p><p>For a few seconds Y/N just stood there as he faced her back. Her petite shoulders shook slightly like she was crying, or maybe laughing. When she turned back again, her lightless eyes were glued to the floor.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Makoto tilted his head to the side. “Why what?”</p><p>“Why is that the only point?”</p><p>The question sounded like it didn’t make much sense, and Makoto was at a loss at first. Collecting CDs, listening to them, treasuring them were such obvious activities for him that his mind went blank at the mere idea of explaining it.</p><p>However, before he could even try, Y/N spoke up of her own accord.</p><p>“I mean… That’s not just any ordinary hobby, is it? People like you…” Y/N’s gaze lingered on his own earphones and mp3 player. “They know how to appreciate music.”</p><p>People like him?</p><p>As Makoto tried to decipher the meaning of those words, Y/N sighed again. This time she was going to turn away and leave for good.</p><p>And then it all clicked in his mind.</p><p>“There’s no such thing as people unsuited to appreciate music, you know. As long as it brings you consolation, it serves its purpose.”</p><p>Y/N eyes widened.</p><p>Taking advantage of her astonishment, Makoto started walking; as he approached Y/N and passed her by, his palm grabbed the New Order CD she’d been holding earlier. Not stopping there, he continued walking towards the checkout. Y/N followed him with an amazed gaze.</p><p>“Come on,” he called out to her. “This one can’t wait to be listened.”</p><p>Smiling to himself in satisfaction, he pulled out his wallet as Mayumi confirmed the purchase. Y/N finally unfroze; she trotted to him frantically as if to protest, to prevent him from paying, but was too late. Once she joined him at the checkout, he was already holding a nicely wrapped CD.</p><p>He gave her a look that said ‘I win’.</p><p>Still a bit fidgety, Y/N accepted his unexpected gift with a rather abashed demeanour, and only after he wouldn’t take no for an answer. So much for being subtle. Sure, Makoto was fully aware that he might have overdone it, but perhaps – only perhaps – the faint gleam that flickered in her eyes when she looked down at the CD… perhaps it was worth the risk.</p><p>When they exited the store, Makoto nonchalantly held out his palm to her. She eyed him questioningly; he was holding one of his earbuds.</p><p>“…Is it okay?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>She took the bud.</p><p>As they walked to the tune of a certain New Order song that he also happened to be quite fond of, Makoto praised the shortness of the earphone cable for the first time in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>